finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Container
Containers 'are objects capable of storing objects like weapons, armor, and various other treasure. Most NPCs won't mind you looting a container next to them or inside their homes or taverns (with certain exceptions). Containers shimmer when they contain something you can loot. To retrieve them simply walk up to it and select it. A list of items contained will appear. You may either select certain ones or simply "Take All" of them by choosing said option. A container may also be locked; Containers are found throughout Vigilia and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. The storage capacity of a container is not dependent upon its size or shape and it can store nearly an unlimited number of items. But the items initially found inside most containers are determined by the type of container. 'Types Of Container'''s * 'Urn '– These various sized containers can be found in tombs, ruins, and other places where the dead reside. Typically contain a small amount of gold and on occasion jewelry or potions. * '''Pot – These are found in some houses and shops, and occasionally at bandit camps. They typically contain ingredeints. Barrels/Crate *'Barrel, Crate, Small Crate – '''Barrels,Crates and Small Crates can be found almost everywhere. They typically contain 1-5 food items. A variant of the standard barrel are ones that contain alcoholic beverages, such as the___________. Some barrels are called Thief Caches, used by the Thieves to hide weapons, lockpicks and other things their fellow thieves would need, Barrel also contain fuel. Bird Nest *'Bird's Nest '– Birds' Nests can be found in many different locations all across Vigilia.They are usually found between large rocks and trees, and aren't usually seen out in the open. Some may be found in cities behind corners of buildings or on the edge of the town wall. One town that has at least one Birds' Nest in it is the town of ________ . Occasionally, nests can be found indoors. One can be found on top of your homestead. Birds' Nests can contain: *Chicken's Egg *Owl'sEgg *Eagle's Egg *Hawk's Egg Chest *Chest '– Usually the largest storage container found and they normally contain items of higher value than other containers. Chests can vary in appearance dependent upon their location. As chests are the "best" container available, the term chest, is often times used interchangeably for any storage container found within a dungeon. *All chests have a generally rectangular box shape. Chest can be made in the Homestead. Requires 1 Sawn Log, 1 Nails,1 Iron Fittings,2 Hinge, and 1 Lock. Occasionally you can find hidden chests near camps and ruins. A brief musical chord will sound indicating a hidden chest can be found in the immediate area; the chests are usually hidden in nooks, behind walls or behind waterfalls and pillars. *'''Safe – Quite rare, but can typically be found in upper-class housing, such as ___________. Safes can be created in a Homestead. *'Jewelry Box' – usually contains jewelry, precious gems, or gold. *'Lock Box '-- is a box that is in players hideouts and uses a code to be unlocked. Cupboard *'Cupboard '– These are found in almost all houses. They typically contain clothing items and sometimes gold. Furniture *'Dresser' -- These are found in almost all houses. They typically contain clothing items and general clutter. *'End Table' – These are found in almost all houses. They typically contain items of clothing, or sometimes food or gold. *'Drawer' – Usually contains various clothing and armor , as well as Coins and general clutter. *'Wardrobe '– These are found in almost all houses and will typically contain clothing items. Such clothing items will pertain to either fine clothes in fine wardrobes or regular clothes in rough wardrobes. *'Desk' – occasionally contains books. Bags *'Nap sack'– These containers are fairly rare, but can be found in almost any environment. They typically contain a range of items such as books, ingredients, jewelry, potions and gold. *'Sack' – These are found in almost all houses and shops. They typically contain 1-5 food items or ingredients. *'Satchel ''''– '''These are small leather pouches that can be found near '''cooking station '''or on shelves. They typically contain ingredients. Category:Items